


Mama Says

by Jekkah



Series: Young Miral [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short conversation between Miral and Chakotay about her baby brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Says

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a little one shot that popped into my head. I'm slowly venturing into this Voyager world...

"Mama says..."

Chakotay looked down from his work bench to find three-"I'm going to be four in one month"-year old Miral Paris looking back up at him with her big brown eyes. Her hair, to her mother's chagrin, had been done up into two pigtails by her Grandma Paris. Her outfit, however, was all her father's doing: denim pants and a white shirt donning the words "Frankie Says Relax."

"What's that, little one?" Chakotay asked when Miral stalled.

"Mama says that you're building baby brother a cradle," she finished, placing her tiny hands on the work bench to try to push herself up to see what he was working on.

Chakotay smiled, glancing at the light wood cradle he was putting the finishing touches on. "Your mama's right. Would you like to see it?"

Miral nodded, lifting her arms immediately to him. Her eyes grew wide as she took in his work. "Did you make my cradle when I was a baby?"

"I did." Chakotay kissed the top of her dark haired head.

"Mama says that we can't use my cradle because I'm a girl and baby brother is a boy. Mama says that Daddy is not as lightening as he should be."

Chakotay chuckled. "I think you mean enlightened."

Miral nodded, solemnly. "Mama says that Daddy is a big kid and she's going to have three kids after baby brother is here."

"That's certainly true," Chakotay agreed, his mind reviewing many of Tom Paris' antics over the years. He nearly laughed over the idea that he now found these shenanigans entertaining and not annoying. "Your daddy just really likes to have a good time."

"Mama told Aunt Katie that Daddy's good time is why I'm getting a baby brother. Mama says she can't resist Daddy's smile," Miral continued.

"That always was one of her problems." He wrapped his arms around tyke, tickling her. "So, little one, what do you think about getting a baby brother?"

Miral sighed softly. "Mama says I'll love baby brother when he comes. When do you think he's coming?"

Chakotay grinned. "Soon. Very soon. But, how do you feel about getting a baby brother? You, not your mama."

"Okay, I guess. Mama says he's going to be little and he's going to cry a lot and sleep a lot. Mama says he won't be a lot of fun until he's older. Mama says it's okay if I don't like him at first." She wiggled until he put her back on the ground.

"Did your mama give any hint about baby brother's name?" Chakotay asked, hoping to win a bet with his wife.

Miral put her hands on her hips in perfect imitation of her aunt Katie. "Mama says not to tell anybody baby brother's name, specially Uncle Chak."

Chakotay tapped her nose, lovingly. "Your mama spoils all of my fun."

"Are you going to put flowers on the cradle like mine?" she asked when he went back to sanding.

"Not on this one," he replied.

Miral stood on one leg. "Are you going to put on instruments like Lily's cradle?"

Lily was Harry's one-year-old. "Nope."

"Monkeys?"

"I put monkeys on Callum's cradle," Chakotay explained. "Each cradle gets its own design."

Miral frowned. "What are you putting on baby brother's cradle?"

Chakotay pulled out a PADD and showed her the pictures. He opened his mouth to tell her what they were when she exclaimed, "Cars! Mama says Daddy has an obsession with cars."

"I'm starting to think Mama says too much," he mumbled.

"I like cars. Me and Daddy go driving in the holodeck. Mama says that I'm going to be a daredevil when I grow up if he doesn't find other activities to play with me." Miral twirled around the workshop. "I like driving with Daddy. And flying the ship. And going on 'ventures with Daddy and Uncle Harry."

Chakotay's eyes danced as he watched her spin. "Two peas in a pod, you and your daddy. That must be why you love your mama so much."

Miral stopped near the work bench. "Mama says she hopes baby brother is like her because she doesn't know what to do with a whole family of nuts."

"Your mama is very smart. But I know that she'll love your baby brother even if he's just like you and your daddy." Chakotay smirked at the raised eyebrow that Miral gave him, making a mental note to talk to B'Elanna about how much time she was letting Miral spend with Kathryn.

"Mama says that there is no greater love than a mother's love," she recited.

Chakotay nodded. "She's right."

"Mama says-"

"Hey, little one," Kathryn called out from the doorway of the workshop. Chakotay took a minute to study her. She was wearing a red shirt and long white skirt. Her hair was flowing freely down her back and she wore no shoes. He was once again struck by her beauty. "I just talked to your daddy. Your mama had your baby brother. He says we can go see them after lunch."

"Really?" Miral squealed, racing to Kathryn. She flung herself around Kathryn's legs.

Kathryn brushed Miral's bangs over her ridged forehead. "Yep. Lunch is almost ready so what do you say we go wash up?"

Miral shouted a noise of joy before rushing up towards the house.

"Guess we don't have to worry about any sibling jealousy there," Chakotay told Kathryn.

"Not with her," Kathryn agreed. "Well, old man, you better hurry up with that cradle."

Chakotay nodded. "It should be done this afternoon, unless your son decides he no longer wants to stay in his playpen."

Kathryn placed her hands on her hips as Miral had done earlier. "I'll have you know that my son is a perfect angel. He can't help it if he wants to explore nature. He got that from your side."

"Of course, dear," Chakotay placated.

"Mama says I need to have an adult help wash my hands," Miral announced, walking back into the workshop.

Kathryn grabbed her hand. "Sorry, little one. Uncle Chak and I were just having a talk about Callum. Let's go get your hands washed." She paused at the front door, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, you're not using peace roses on that one, are you? Because I think we might need it for this one."

She placed her hand on her stomach, briefly, before heading out the door. Chakotay sat there, dumbfounded for a few moments before chasing after them. Miral's voice carried across the yard.

"Mama says..."

THE END


End file.
